


Whistle Down the Wind

by frek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music of the road was more than just AC/DC and Metallica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistle Down the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathybites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/gifts).



> Written for Cathybites on LJ in response to the prompt in the title. :)

They were driving down the highway in the Impala, the windows were down and the wind was roaring in their ears. Well, Dean was driving, anyway. Sam was in the passenger seat as usual, his head leaning against the door, the wind blowing his hair in every direction. 

Sam closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds the wind made as it blew through the window, through his hair and rushed into the car. Most people when they wanted to listen to music, they turned on the radio, Sam just rolled down the windows. The wind was his music. It was his whistles and claps, his drums and flutes. The tune was familiar and new all at the same time. It differed with his mood, the state, the season, but it always felt the same in his head.

Sam explained it to Dean once. Dean just smiled and wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulder. “Yeah, okay, Pocahontas. How ‘bout we get back on the road and I’ll play you some real music?”

Dean pretended he didn’t get it, cracking jokes and smiling, but Sam knew better. He saw it at night, when it was his turn to drive. Dean would lean against the door, just like Sam usually did, close his eyes, and before he’d fall asleep, his lips would curl into a smile, knowing that he understood it better than even Sam did.


End file.
